


Sounds Like a Plan

by CutieCiderPie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I LOVE THIS SHIP TOO MUCH, Just a little thing I wrote to get back into writing, Just some cuteness, M/M, They are both college age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieCiderPie/pseuds/CutieCiderPie
Summary: Daichi comes home from school to a very distracted Suga, and he wants to know why.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! So, this is my first work on this site, however I am not new to fanfiction. If you follow me on fanfiction.net (Username: P4rtn3rs 1n Cr1m3), you know I've been on a bit of a hiatus, but now I'm trying to get back into writing! I hope everyone enjoys this little DaiSuga oneshot!

“Finally done for the day. I’m so tired.” Daichi walked up to his apartment door, tired from all his university classes of the day. He digs the key out of his pocket and unlocks the door, walking into the living room. 

 

In front of him was his roommate and best friend of many years Sugawara. The gray-haired man was surrounded by textbooks and scribbling on a piece of paper, though the two did not seem to be related, like he was distracted from the textbooks by whatever he was writing.

 

“Hey Suga. I’m home.” Daichi said, hoping to snap him out of his daze.

 

Without looking up from what he was doing, the other man muttered something incomprehensible, clearly not giving Daichi the answer he wants.

 

The brown-haired man frowned, sitting down on the couch to the left of the chair and desk. “Suga, what’s wrong? You’ve been acting weird around me lately. You hardly talk to me anymore, and when you do, you’re really awkward and flighty. You don’t look me in the eyes. It hurts me, and I want to know what’s going on in your life. Have I done something to hurt you?”

 

“Nah, it’s nothing.” Suga responded, half-heartedly. “I’m fine.” He fiddled with his pencil, no longer focusing on anything.

 

Sick of getting no clear answer out of him, Daichi grabbed the back of Suga’s rolly chair, spun him around so they were face to face, and he wheeled the chair closer so their faces were about a foot apart from each other. “I don’t believe you. Sugawara, we have been friends for longer than I can remember. I know when something is bothering you.” His face fills with concern. “Please tell me what’s wrong. Otherwise I’m going to blame myself for whatever is making you upset.”

 

The other man sighs. “You shouldn’t blame yourself for anything. The reason I’m upset does involve you, but it’s not because I’m mad at you or anything. I could never be upset at you. I don’t talk to you anymore because I’m worried I’ll say something stupid and mess up our entire friendship or something. I’ve felt different around you for a couple months, and I knew why, but didn’t really want to say anything, because you and I are so close, and I didn’t want to risk turning you away.” Suga starts to tear up. “I can’t imagine what I would do if I lost you over something as stupid as a feeling.”

 

Finally understanding what this was all about, the former captain leaned forward and embraced Suga, shushing and comforting him as he softly cried. After a few minutes had passed and the grey-haired man had calmed down, Daichi looked him in the eyes. “Suga, there’s nothing to be worried about. Hell, even if I didn’t wanna date, you shouldn’t be scared to tell me anything. Nothing, and I mean nothing could ever ruin the relationship we have.”

 

“That’s good. I’ll try to remember that.” Suga responded. “But wait, you said ‘even if you didn’t want to date’, what do you mean by that?”

 

Daichi smiled. “It means…. That I am not opposed to the idea of dating you. It simply hadn’t crossed my mind before now. I’ve known you for so long, and we have always been close. I am open to the idea of us dating.” He stopped and chuckled. “It also helps that you’re pretty cute.”

 

Suga blushed. “You mean that? You really would date me?”

 

“Absolutely. I think we should take it slow, since we’re both pretty new at this, but I wouldn’t mind being your boyfriend one bit.” Daichi slowed down at the end of the sentence, seeing how the word ‘boyfriend’ sounded coming from his mouth. He liked the thought.

 

The other man smiled. “I think that sounds like a great idea.” He took Daichi’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Thank you.”

 

Daichi smiled. “Anytime. So, you wanna stop whatever homework you were pretending to do and come watch TV with me?”

“Sure.” Suga shifted out of his seat, placing himself next to his boyfriend and curling up. He pressed his lips against the other’s cheek, which made both of them blush. “Sound’s like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading! Thanks to my friend, who I will lovingly call Sugawuga, for getting me into Haikyuu!! You ruined my life forever (don't worry, I don't mind)


End file.
